1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to automotive parts and accessories, specifically an extensional hubcap docking structure in which a hubcap so-equipped installed on the wheel rim of a tire is capable of an appropriate degree of spring-loaded extension when subjected to outward force to thereby prevent hubcap damage.
2) Description of the Related Art
As indicated in FIG. 1, a conventional hubcap 1 typically consists of a round contoured surface 11 having a plurality of differently shaped reticulations 12 and a plurality of clip members 13, each having a crook 14 at their free extremities, that are arrayed at equal intervals apart on the back surface of the hubcap 1, with the crooks 14 attached on a steel ring 15. The steel ring 15 is configured to insertionally retain all of the clip members 13 along the outer diameter of a wheel 2.
Since the purpose of such a conventional hubcap 1 is to conceal the unattractive wheel 2, the design of the round contoured surface 11 is such that its outer diameter is equal to or slightly smaller than the circumferential extent of the rim 21, which only accomplishes the objective of covering the wheel 2. However, motor vehicles are not all means of transportation and the wheels 2 on which their tires 3 are mounted do not only facilitate the rotation of the tire 3, many vehicle drivers often replacing original 13-inch wheels 2 with those of 14-inch specifications or move up from 14-inch to 15-inch ones in hopes of increasing mileage for the same number of revolutions. But given the wheel well area limitations of vehicle chassis, tire size cannot be increased indefinitely. Consequently, vehicle horsepower and torque allowing, as wheel dimensions are increased, if the maximum diameter at the tread pattern of a tire does not change, then the tire becomes correspondingly thinner, and many drivers are more interested in these thinner, low-profile tires. Even so, the desire for such tires of lesser thickness cannot be fulfilled for every driver unless a vehicle's engine is modified to achieve greater horsepower because the horsepower and torque of most vehicles at the time of factory release often does not allow for replacement wheels of larger dimensions. As a result, a hubcap having a radially expandable, round contoured surface was invented, the radially variable circumference of which exceeds that of the wheel rim and affords sufficient width to cover wheels with thicker tires and, furthermore, giving them a thinner appearance. However, there is no consideration for situations when the said hubcap is subjected to outward force due to insufficient tire pressure and direct physical impact.